


Surviving The Amazo

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Canarrow, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver Queen and Sara Lance after The Amazo went to the bottom of the ocean, both got rescued by different organizations of ARGUS and the League of Assassins. But what if that didn't happen? What if they both washed back up on the island and joined together? That is going to change things.





	

**Hey guys**

**So tonight Arrow had it's 100th episode and it was a good one. A for sure emotional gut punch at times.**

**One reason why I'm uploading this story today is because of Changingdestiny40's fic events he's doing.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sunlight, hits his crystal blue eyes as Oliver awakes as for several long minutes floats in and out of consciousness.

His body is covered in dirt and grime with a ragged brown long sleeve shirt and dark green cargo pants. Black military boots are protecting his feet with a green cloth hood laying at the base of Oliver's neck. He's got greasy, neck length blonde hair and a five o clock shadow.

Climbing to his feet, Oliver glances around the beach and the woods towards his right. Looks like he's back on the island, Oliver knows glancing out at the burning wreckage of The Amazo.

Oliver looks down to see a vaguely burnt half orange/black mask laying amidst the sand, near an arrow.

Reaching down, he picks up the mask then puts it over a post of wooden driftwood and secures the mask by shoving the arrow through its right eye socket.

Turning, Oliver sees a figure laying in the distance unmoving. Gaining a pace, he runs forward, only to stop upon recognizing who the figure is. Because laying in the sand out cold is Sara Lance, who is in a jacket along with faded tank top and ripped cargo pants.

Gently reaching down, Oliver lifts Sara up in his arms fireman style before beginning to head in the direction of the woods.

* * *

Letting out a low moan of pain, Sara looks around the fuselage with realizing she's laying on the ground. The memory of nearly getting pulled out of The Amazo because of being thrown across the room by Slade, enters her mind but Sara pushes that aside.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Oliver asks from across, as he's sitting on a group of boxes.

"Tired" Sara replied, rubbing her side with being thankful Oliver's still alive, "What happened to Slade?"

"Dead… Slade didn't give me a choice. It was either our families died or he did, I chose him" Oliver said, grimly and a dark look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what you had to do but not for him. It looks like we are back on Lian Yu" Sara replied.

"Hey, we are going to make it home" Oliver said.

"I know but when I was floating in those waters, I thought that finally all my past two years of suffering would be over. Guess I'm not getting that chance" Sara said, bitterly.

"I can understand the feeling. My first year on this island after I was tortured by Billy Wintergreen and barely alive in Yao Fei's cave. I took a gun Robert used to end his own life with pulling the trigger. Only it didn't work because I was dreaming" Oliver replied, a grim tone.

"Guess we are just screwed up aren't we, Ollie" Sara said.

"Yea… we are" Oliver replied. "But at least we didn't get spilt apart again."

"True" Sara said, trying to get to her feet but doesn't because of her entire body aching.

"You were out for a few hours. Just rest" Oliver said.

"Probably, a good idea" Sara said, getting into a comfortable position against the metal wall. "Where's Anatoly at?"

"I'm not sure" Oliver said.

"You think we will get any difficulties from the other prisoners on this island?" Sara asked.

"Knowing us? Most likely" Oliver replied. "I've got something I need to go do. There is a Colt 45 underneath the blanket if you need it."

"Let me come with you" Sara said.

Shaking his head "No… this something I have to do on my own" Oliver replied, heading for the exit.

* * *

An hour later, Oliver enters Yao Fei's cave while looking around.

Memories come back of the time where he first killed a pheasant, tried to end his own life and left Alan Durand to die just because he couldn't trust the man and Slade's safety was more important.

Brushing those off, Oliver glances over to where laying against the wall is a recurve bow with an arrow filled quiver.

Picking up the recurve bow, Oliver's mind drifts to shoving an arrow through Slade's eye. There's a darkness inside of him and there is no coming back from what he did. A moment of rage… maybe could have tried to cure Slade instead of ending his life.

However, Oliver knows Slade would never have stopped because it wasn't the Mirakuru but the man himself. A betrayal of friendship pushed Slade over the edge, just like Billy Wintergreen.

Drifting to his father's notebook with the list of names kept secure in the munitions trunk, which Oliver knows will be a mystery to solve upon returning home. Assuming he ever gets back to Starling City.

Thoughts move to Sara and well, Oliver wonders if it's a different Lance sister he's fallen for. One who has lived through a similar hell and they have a passion, that's he's had with no else, Laurel included. Just maybe he could see if they could restart a relationship and this time not behind closed doors.

Deciding he's spent enough time here, Oliver slings the recurve bow and quiver around his back.

* * *

Brief time later, at a river bed.

Sara is crouched down, while filling up a few canteens with water. It really is quite beautiful, Sara notes and not for the first time due to having spent a good seven months here while planning and training to take The Amazo.

Hearing movement, Sara carefully reaches for the handgun resting near her waist with pulling it out and turning around. Raising it up, Sara watches as four men move forward.

"Well if it isn't blondie, Ivo's little favorite doll. Too bad for you neither that monster or Knyazev aren't here to protect you, any longer" one of the man said.

"Now, that means we get to have some fun" another man said, with licking his lips.

"You can try" Sara replied, pulling the trigger only for it to click. Knowing the gun is jammed she throws it at one of the men who easily dugs.

One of the man rushes forward, Sara grabs his arm and dislocates it with a hard blow to his elbow. The next guy's moves in only to never get the chance, because of a fierce kick to his jaw sending him to the ground.

Reaching for the concealed K-Bar knife, Sara throws it directly into the third man's chest before placing the finale man in a head lock, breaking his neck.

Dropping the body to the dirt floor, Sara knows this is the first time she's ever killed and can feel a piece of her soul taken away only to be replaced by emptiness. Her skin doesn't feel like her own.

Still is thankful for the training received by Slade and Oliver over those months. The training which forged a young, frighten girl into a hardened warrior.

Lost in her own thoughts, Sara doesn't feel a hand grab her neck and throw her to the ground until it's too late.

Spitting a leaf and dirt out, Sara turns around to see the first man standing up and clutching his arm. Only the man never gets the chance to move as an arrow emerges through his throat.

Lowering the bow Oliver rushes over, helping Sara to her feet.

"Thanks, but I had him" Sara said.

"Wasn't going to take the chance" Oliver replied.

Eyeing the item in his hand "I'd see you have got yourself a new bow" Sara said.

"I did and put more firewood down at the beach, so maybe if we see a boat passing by or something, we're ready" Oliver said.

"Good" Sara replied, "I can understand why you didn't want me to kill Ivo."

Glancing at the dead bodies "Yea… I'm sorry" Oliver said, guilt in his voice.

Looking into his eye's "There was nothing you could have done, I did what I had to. Don't take this guilt upon yourself" Sara said while cupping the side of his face.

"I'll try not to" Oliver replied "There is something I'm wondering, when we make it home where does that leave us?"

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, confused.

"As far as our relationship goes of just friends or are we" Oliver said trailing off.

"When we left on the Queen's Gambit we were a couple and I don't see how that's changed. Besides are options are kind of limited right now" Sara replied, in a teasing tone.

"Thank you" Oliver said.

"Your welcome" Sara replied with a smile.

Sara kisses Oliver fully on the lips, which he returns as they continue for a few minutes. Ultimately, they both break apart for air and picking up movement, Oliver turns to his left with already having an arrow notched by the time, he comes to a stop.

Holding up his hands "Woah, my favorite American. It's just me" Anatoly said walking forward.

"Anatoly what are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"I thought you left" Oliver said, lowering the bow and placing the arrow back in the quiver.

"Like I could have gone to the Bahamas and left you two behind" Anatoly replied.

"You didn't know if we would survive" Oliver said.

"No but I was going to check anyway. Besides, my friends you both survived the hell of Lian Yu and Ivo, well I figured you would probably survive The Amazo" Anatoly said.

"Slade Wilson is gone and so is everybody else" Sara replied.

"For the best. Now, how about let's have ourselves a meal first since I think we are probably hungry" Anatoly said.

"The submarine still running?" Sara asked, crouching down to pick up the canteens.

"Da" Anatoly said.

"Good. Let's get our supplies packed as well then we can get home" Oliver said.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Now I actually had this sitting around in cold storage of my stories that are a work in progress type of deal.**

**One of the things I have changed from canon is Sara having picked up some combat skills from Slade and Oliver during the months spent training. Which on the show we really don't know how long it actually was but just from Oliver's progress it seemed like a good bit of time pasted.**

**For Sara learning how to defend herself, is something I figured would make sense.**

**Anatoly being around instead of leaving, well I needed a way for them to get off the island. I did debate going for the whole five years thing but I decided to change it up.**

**Until next time**


End file.
